Crescent Moon
Crescent Moon is the 7th episode of the Log Horizon anime. It covers a beginning portion of The Knights of Camelot chapter 3. Plot Cold Open The only currency of Elder Tale is gold coin. Standard cost for single meal is 5 gold, and a night at cheap inn is 10 gold. 30 gold is plenty funding for daily needs, which can be easily foraged from defeating 6 goblins. Also, adventurers can safely deposit their money and items in the Guild Meeting Hall, with a basic account having limited space. The scene recaps Shiroe’s request for funding a fortune worth more than Crescent Moon’s assets could provide. Marielle asks the purpose for the money but Shiroe just adjusts his glasses and smirks. Preparations In the Imperial Garden Forest, Naotsugu, Shouryuu, and Hien attempt to capture Imperial Forest Boar. They cannot kill the boars because they would yield only two kilogram meat, but if they capture the boar, a good chef can use the entire animal. Naotsugu uses「Anchor Howl」to freeze several boars while Shouryuu and Hien capture them. Crescent Moon Headquarters is hard at work on a carpentry project while Asuka, Liliana, and Ashlynn are trying on maid outfits. The guild's chefs are practicing their cooking skill under Nyanta's tutelage. From behind a barrel, Serara is crushing on him. Marielle is distressed because she hasn't left her office for three days due to all the paperwork. Suddenly, Henrietta enters with another pile of paperwork. Shiroe also enters, bringing even more paperwork. Henrietta told Shiroe that she already compiled a list Shiroe requested, to which he and Marielle praise Henrietta’s work. Henrietta then told that her fatigue can be replenished by having Akatsuki at her side. Shiroe told Henrietta that she can have Akatsuki when the ninja had completed her mission—On the other side, Akatsuki felt a chill out of the blue. At the moment, she was following a Hamelin member selling EXP Pots to a collector from the Black Sword Knights. Naotsugu and the other guild members return with the captured boars and other animals. Marielle attack hugs Naotsugu as thanks, Hien teases Shouryuu about this as he has a crush on Marielle. Marielle also thanks Hien and Shouryuu, and Shouryuu blushes, but tells them the boar meat isn't enough. Shouryuu runs off into the forest again, fired up, but Marielle it seems doesn't realize that Shouryuu is doing it for her. Marielle literally gets buried under even more paperwork. As Henrietta returns to her own work, Marielle cries out that all the eyeglasses frighten her. The carpentry project is revealed as the Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand. Naotsugu, carrying a plate of food, enters a darkened guild office finding Marielle collapsed among mountains of paperwork. As she revives, he thanks her for supporting Shiroe. Crescent Burger The next morning, Dolce, Isami, and Kawara discuss about finding something to eat, while Rikopin and Smash could hardly believe the unmistakable smell of food. Marielle gathers the attention of passerby and announces that The Crescent Moon has discovered a way to bring real taste to food. The menu sports steep market prices, but after a little persuasion, Rikopin is the first to taste a Crescent Burger. After she tearfully announces that it tastes like a hamburger, other people rush to taste real food. The word spreads to the other production guilds, including Michitaka, who realizes this will change everything and orders his subordinate to investigate. The next day, the hunting party has finished the day's catch of boar. As they get ready to head back, Shouryuu decides to continue hunting. When the wagon leaves, he is confronted by the area boss: a gigantic boar. Back in the Guild office, Henrietta reports the sales of the stand’s opening day: 43,776 gold representing 1,159 customers spending an average of 38 gold each, with all the products sold out except for Black Rose Tea. An excited Marielle exclaims they will earn the 5 million in no time, but Shiroe corrects that the rate would take four months, which is not fast enough for the timeline. As Henrietta leaves to deposit their earning in the bank. Marielle expresses her doubts that she will be able to do her part in the next phase of the plan. Shiroe tells her to leave it to Henrietta. Henrietta traps Akatsuki in the hallway of the guild headquarters, cornering the ninja who discovers that she cannot use skills to escape the zone. Henrietta dresses Akatsuki in the food stand maid outfit. As she starts to relieve her fatigue, an exhausted Shouryuu returns with the defeated giant boar. Collapsing in Marielle's arms, he doesn't hear Nyanta tell the others he can't cook the giant boar due to the taste. Shiroe contacts Minori telling her of current events and asking her to hold just a little longer. West Wind Brigade Outside at night, Shiroe and Nyanta discover that the empty buildings in the city are for sale, once mere background sets in the game. Soujiro Seta arrives, thinking that Shiroe didn't like him when he rejected an invite to the West Wind Brigade. Shiroe absolves this relationship, stating that he wasn’t into guilds back then, but since the Catastrophe he needed to use his power to protect weaker people. Log Horizon is a means towards making the world a home for others before Shiroe himself finds his own place. He asks for Soujiro's help in this, who acquiesces with full confidence in him. The next day the West Wind Brigade is helping at the food stand, when Dolce asks if this all Shiroe wanted, Soujiro responds there is no end to Shiroe's plans. Standing in front of the Guild Meeting Hall, Shiroe announces it is time for phase two. Trivia * In the light novel, the meeting with Soujiro occurs after the events of the next episode, Villain in Glasses. References